The present invention relates to a camera-supporting device and more particularly to a camera-supporting belt that is easily convertible to a camera-supporting neck sling or shoulder strap. When carrying a camera during various physical activities such as hiking, climbing, riding, etc., it is desirable to carry the camera in a reasonably secure position against the body rather than dangling from a support sling about the neck. Supporting a relatively heavy object such as a camera around the neck can be uncomfortable, and can be dangerous to the wearer and to the camera when engaging in physical activity.
Various harnesses and straps have been provided for carrying a camera such as Lyer et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,863, Worsfold U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,738, Zimmerman U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,148, and McClintock U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,974. Generally, the prior devices required some type of strap around the neck and were conspicuous in appearance. Furthermore, the prior devices were somewhat uncomfortable and physically restrictive, and did not provide significant versatility as to camera carrying position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved convertible camera-supporting belt.
A further object of the invention is to provide a convertible camera-supporting device that supports a camera as a belt, a shoulder strap, or neck sling, and which is compact, lightweight, and easily stowable. Included in this object is the provision of such a device in a generally singular strap configuration.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a camera-supporting belt which supports a camera in a reasonably ready and secure position and allows physical activity otherwise prohibited with a neck sling support.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a convertible camera-supporting belt which is adjustable to conform to the physical size of the user either as a belt, shoulder strap, or neck sling.
Another object of the invention is to provide a camera-supporting belt assembly which allows convenient hand carrying of the camera.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a convertible camera-supporting belt which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and refined in appearance.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.